Technical Field
This disclosure relates to medical instruments and more particularly to a flash disinfection system with a safe seal to reduce radiation exposure in a surrounding environment.
Description of the Related Art
Guidelines for the prevention of intravascular catheter-related infections report that a significant number of catheter related bloodstream infections occur each year, and that the cost of these infections is substantial, both in terms of morbidity and financial resources expended. The risk is greatest when medical devices penetrate the skin surface creating an ideal track for bacteria to migrate to sub-dermal tissue and the vasculature. This can lead to risk of serious infection.
The use of pulsed ultraviolet (UV) light energy may be employed to control skin level bacteria; however, UV exposure on skin comes with safety and efficacy issues. Uncontrolled exposure to UV light can be hazardous to human skin as well as represent an optical hazard from stray light.